something hidden in the shadows
by animefreakxiii
Summary: oh okay just so u people know this is a vampire fic don't be mean I all ways read them but I never took my hand at it so here it is and please don't flameing okay and if u know me their will be spelling miss-happens so sorry but then not really its me counterpart x counterpart and I will have a little surprise in this one hope u enjoy and don't forget to review this
1. Chapter 1

(A/N hey people 13 here and I know many of u like my stories so I put a new on up and judging of the title I think u know what is it yes a vampire fanfiction so no flaming me it hurts my feelings and I will be updating all my stories on Fridays and Saturdays so without further a bo here it is! *warning there will be a lot of spelling mistakes so deal with it I can't spell sometimes.*)

Momoko P.O.V

Well its been 10 years since we last seen the rowdyruff boys I wonder what happened to Brick and his brothers not that I care I am Blossom from the powerpuff girlz and it has been a while I still have my pink eyes and have my hair in the same ponytail but I don't have the big bow any more I have a head band and I no longer have my A chest I have a C chest know just like my friends. Miyako and Kaoru. Miyako still has her cyristal blue eyes and her curly pigtails but they reach midback know and Kaoru still a little bit of a tomboy but as me and Miyako call its more of a pretty tomboy look but it was all good know all the villans "retirued".

"Hey Momoko wanna have a sleepover at my house me and Kaoru already agreed" Miyako said

"sure" I said what could go wrong I thought boy was I wrong.


	2. mystery

(A/N 13 here! and to all the people who have waited here it is! X: 13 were's the milk in this place? Me: get the popcorn out of my room I hate u sometimes! X:awwww u know u love me. Me:in ur dreams. X:but in my dreams u have no clothing.(smirk) Me:(blush) umm okay people this is my counterpart X and he will be in the story along with me surprise! well on to the story)

? P.O.V

"well my boys have u found a mate yet?" a tall man w black hair and blue eyes said "yes father we have" a boy with red hair in a low pony-tail under a red cap said his eyes showed crimsion like a red rose. "and do u know where they are?" he said " yes father we have found them" a boy with blond hair parted said his eyes were a dark blue like the night sky. "and u must bring them here as soon as u have found them understand?" he said a little treat in his voice. "of course father we wont get side traked " said a boy with brown hair that reached his neck had dark brown eyes like melted chocolate " alright u may go just don't let 'them' find u agreed" he said w a hint of worry in his voice " yes father we wont get seen we promise" a boy w black hair spiked up said he had forest green eyes. " well off u go...Brick,Boomer,Butch, and X I have fait in u see u soon" and w that the boys left to get what they were after but it was a who and not a thing all unaware of the danger that was awaiting them soon after.

(A/N me:I know its short im sorry but I have another story to update too the light within is my most popular right know. don't worry the girls and me will come in the next chapter. X: u have any candy? me:touch my candy and u will die got it?! X: got it well don't forget to R&R TILL THEN BYE! me:did u have to yell...)


	3. Chapter 3 to see what hasnt been seen

(A/N me:sorry im sooooo late crazy stuff this week plus-. X:i stole all her shirt Saturday and she didn't have any left plus I took a pic of it! Brick: really? Blossom: y? X:she is my future mate might as well see what I will get. Bubbles: poor xiii(hugs me) me: jolteon...(pokemon comes from pokeball) K..I..L..L.. X! X: ahhhhhhhhhh! me: BUTCH DISCLAIMER DO IT OR DIE! Butch: (sweatdrop) k...she dosent own us she only owns her oc and this story. Buttercup: bye and story time)

my P.O.V

well its been a cool life so far I am blazeing light the newest powerpuff girl my father was a scientist that went crazy when he was hit with a black z-ray while I was hit with a white z-ray I have brown hair with some dirty blond mixed with it chocolate brown eyes nice figure at least im told I do I have c-cups and im 5'3. short I know. my name is xiii it stands for 13 my father named me that when I was born he said I would be the 13 wonder of the world he was crazy even before the black rays my mother died when I was two and my father is in hiding from what I know but enough about me I thought I have to get to bubbles house before long I thought I was never good at the whole two names thing so I stuck with calling them by their puff names even thought they tell me not to I was never a good lisener at all. but I still had this feeling of some one watching me it was creeping me out I was willing to change into my animal form and run all the way to bubbles house yes we powerpuff girls all have animal forms but wen in superhero form we all turn into cats and out of super hero form blossom becomes a fox with pink eyes, buttercups a panter with lime green eyes, bubbles a white wolf with sky blue eyes while I stay a cat with brown fur and eyes. "ah xiii-san u came " I looked up from my thought and saw bubbles waiting for me at the front gates " hey sorry I was a little late" I said back as I started running to her. the faster im inside I will feel more safe than being out here and feel like i'm being watch by some person taking note of all my movement. " hey y don't I make it up and make us dinner?" I yelled " all right know were taking get ur butt in here girl and cook !" buttercup said " alright bc-san im coming." I said as I walked in "oh oh oh are u gonna make my fav. dessert?" blossom asked me "of course what kinda meal would it be with out my dessert?" I said as I walked to the kitchen." well since xiii making dinner what do u guys wanna do next?" buttercup asked "singing!" I yelled from the kitchen ''yeah" blossom yelled " what should we sing?" bubbles asked " I better not be girly xiii!" butter cup yelled "don't worry it wont" I yelled

counting stars by onerepublic

me: lately ive been, ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby ive been, ive been playing hard

buttercup: sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

blossom: I see life like a swinging vine swing my heart across the line and my face is flashing sign seek it out and u will find

bubbles:old, but im not that old, young but im not that bold I don't think the world sold were just doing what were told I feel something so right doing the wrong thing and I feel something so wrong doing the right thing

me: I could lie, could lie, could lie everything that kills me makes me feel alive. lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby ive been ive been playing hard

blossom: sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars. lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby ive been ive been playing hard

buttercup and bubbles: sitting no more counting dollars we'll be we'll be counting stars I feel the love and I feel it burn down this river every turn hope is a four-letter word make that money watch it burn

me and blossom: old but im not that old young but im not that bold I don't think the world is sold were just doing what were told I feel something so right doing the wrong for me and I feel something so wrong doing the right for me

buttercup: I could lie could lie could lie every thing that drowns me makes me wanna fly

all: lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby ive been ive been playing hard sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but ive been ive been playing hard sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars

me:take that money watch it burn sing in the river the lessons are learnt, take that money watch it burn sing in the river that lessons are learnt, take that money watch it burn sing in the river the lessons are learnt, take that money with it burn sing in the river the lessons are learnt every thing that kills me makes me feel alive

blossom: lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the thing we could be but baby ive been ive been playing hard

bubbles: sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars

buttercup: lately ive been ive been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby ive been ive been playing hard

me: sitting no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, take that money watch it burn sing in the river lesson learnt, take that money watch it burn sing in the river lesson learnt, take that money watch it burn sing in the river lesson learnt, take that money watch it burn sing in the river lesson learnt!

bubbles P.O.V

man can xiii sing. " that was so much fun xiii I didn't know u could sing that well" blossom said " thanks guys I enjoy singing anyways foods ready dig in" xiii said " alright food what did u make?" buttercup asked. she loves her food dosent she. " I made Italian food!" xiii yelled " yayyyyyy" me and buttercup said " and chocolate cannoli's for dessert" xiii said with a proud smile " yummy the faster we have dinner the faster I can have dessert" blossom said as we started eating which didn't take long since we were all hungry after singing " y don't we get dressed for sleep and then come down and watch a movie kk?" I said we agreed then we washed the dishes then went to get dressed

buttercups P.O.V

when we came down stairs I was dressed in green p.e shorts and a white tank top. blossom was dressed in a large t-shirt with blackbutler on it and pink shorts under it and her hair was down. bubble was dressed in a light blue night-dress with curls in her hair. xiii was in a white t-shirt with a penguin hugging another penguin with black shorts and white socks with black stars "so what are we gonna watch?" I asked "how about us cupcake" a voice said as I was about to turn the lights went out " bc whats going on" I heard xiii say "im not sure xiii" I said back " hello my little light how have u been?" another voice said " no...it cant be..." I heard her say " what is it xiii" blossom asked "its X and im sure the others are close by..." she said then I felt arms around my waist " hello cupcake miss me?" the voice that spoke to me earlier said and this time I knew who it was " butch get the hell off of me" I yelled in his face " oh come on I don't mean any harm" he said I swear I feel like he is smirking "sure u don't u-" I said but I was cut of by xiii " ahhhhh pervert get ur hand out of my shirt or else" she yelled " or else what?" I forgot how much of a smartass he was " butch whats going on?" I asked him "well were here for our mates" he said back " but we don't have ur friends" bubbles said " not that kind of friend bubbles a mate as in wife" I heard boomer say "what that mean" blossom said " simple were vampires and ur ours now blossy" brick said but before any of us could answer I felt a sharp pain in my neck and screamed so did the others "night cupcake." I heard butch say then I black out.

(A/N me: so much writing. bubbles: no we never got to watch our movie xiii. me: I know oh well. RRBZ: don't forget to R&R bye! me and bubbles: when did they get here?)


	4. Chapter 4 being followed

(A/N me:well hi people sorry I didn't update sooner well here it is and im gonna start it before the morons come so enjoy.)

X's P.O.V

well I have my little light again and I will never let her go again. I thought as I was caring her to our house in the woods pop said it was so humans don't find our vampire manor but I think cuz its to big to move any were else " ahh im cold bc close the window" I heard xiii say well I think it is cold out here but still not that cold its still summer " hmmmm fine ill close it my self" she said as she started moving " hey ,hey ,stop moving sweetie ur gonna fall." I told her as I held her closer to my chest " sweetie? " she said as she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to look at me " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled " OMG xiii are u okay!? what were am I?" I heard greenie say " ur with the most sexy person on the earth" I heard butch say " sure u are and brick is a prince" I looked over to see pinky " hey hurtful princess " I heard brick say " umm if I may were are we going and its cold out here" I heard blue girl say " well bubbles your' coming to our house and are going to be our mates all right" boomer said with a smile " WHAT?" the girls said but xiii was looking off at the forest behind us with a worried face " what's wrong sweetie" I asked her "were being followed cant u smell them and it smells like a dog" she said with mad face "what really?!" I said "yeah cant u smell I thought vampires had better smell than mortals" she said I sweatdropped at the comment true I guess " brick did u hear?" I asked my red cap brother " yeah girls hang on were going fast " brick said and with that my brothers left in a red, dark blue, forest green, mine was different than my brothers I had a white one with different colors mixed in with it "alright were here" I told xiii but when I looked down again she was asleep again wow she can sleep through anything I guess. " well might as well go to our room then " I said as I walked to my room

(A/N X: well review please and read k and sorry its short I wrote it while xiii is asleep sorry not much of a writer. brick : he isn't believe me he cant write a thing bye!)


	5. Chapter 5 crazy momment

(A/N me: well people I am not looking forward to school I mean it its going to suck well what can I do. Bubbles: don't u like school xiii u can see all ur friends. me: I know I don't hate school it's just. Buttercup: what? me: I can't get a high enough grade in math TT^TT Bubbles & Buttercup: *sweatdrop* Blossom: xiii its math its suppose to make u feel hated but umm where are the guys? me: who cares well I don't any ways girls if u would. Girls: xiii doesn't own the PPGZ OR RRBZ she only owns the plot and her OC's)

Buttercup's P.O.V

" augh where am I?" I yelled out the last thing I remember was xiii yelling than I was in butch's arms than xiii said something about us being followed by something then butch went super fast then I blacked out and that's it . I sat up to see I was in a dark green bed with tons of pillows on it I looked around and saw athletes on some posters and a punching bag in a corner then I saw a desk with a black laptop next to me in a different part of the room was a black sofa a green love seat a flat screen tv with some video games littered around it in front of the bed a few feet away was a green door then to the right near the punching bag was a white door "maybe the bathroom" I said I then saw a light green and dark green door next to each other my name as on the light green door while butch's name was on the other "well might as well change no point in walking around in my pjs" I said as I walked into the room which was filled with so many clothing "hmmm well nothing girly I guess" I said as I got a pair of black skinny jeans a green t-shirt with the words spice on it and a green and black cap with a star pin in it. when I was finished I heard scratching at the door and meowing " w-what that" I said as I opened the door to find a little brown cat and brown eyes looking at me " xiii morning of evening or what ever time it is " I said to the little brown cat xiii loves going back and forth with the animal forms we got " meow" was all she said as she came in and changed back " OMG this place is huge and bloss and bubbs are still asleep bloss in a red room and bubbs in a blue room and I saw a green door and wonder if u were awake and yayyyy u are thought I was going to be all alone and do u know were they are I can't find them and I was in my room and X had a candy bar! A CANDY BAR! yayyyyyyy!" she said while jumping on the bed she was wearing a white tank to and jeans and her hair in her pony tail with red glasses " xiii y are u wearing glasses?" I asked her "I had always had them and I wear contact but I lost them and yesterday were my last ones so I return to my red frames!" she said while she was doing a superman pose " alright but-" I never finished because I was cut off by a scream " AHHHHH! XIII! WERE THE HELL ARE U?!" I heard a voice say " that must be-" this time the door slammed open it was butch he was dressed in jeans a green t-shirt and black nikes he was covered in mud he looked at me then to the candy crazed girl jumping on the bed he sighed in relief " X she's in here!" I heard footsteps and then X was standing in the door he was dressed in a white shirt black vest and blue jeans and black converse also covered in mud. what's with the mud I thought "XIII!" he said with a smile " its time batman made her daring escape! BYE FARM-BOY! BYE DC COMICS!" she said as she turned back to a cat and ran past butch and under X. " farm-boy?" I heard butch say "DC comics?" I said while I turned to X " any information about that?'' I asked him he was silent then a blush creeped across his face "XIII! WHAT DID U DO WHILE I WAS GONE?" he yelled as he ran after her. I then closed the door and turned to butch " care to explain?" I asked him " hey don't look at me I know nothing" he said with a confused face "okay then y are u covered in mud then?!" I asked him when he was going to hug me " oh we were looking for what ur friend said was following us then we fell into a hole someone dug and we got covered in mud end of story." he said "well take a shower u will not touch me till then alright and no perverted comment understand" I said as I went to watch tv "alright ,alright" he said as he walked into his room of clothing I guess got something to wear then went to the white door and closed it. " guess it was a bathroom." I said as I turned back to the tv.

(A/N Blossom: what did xiii mean by DC comics? Brick: I don't know. Buttercup: yeah she yelled it out to X and farm boy to butch. Butch: yeah what's that about? X: maybe you could ask her when u help me catch her! Bubbles: just wait she will eventually get tired then well ask. Boomer: how long till then? Girls: ummm three hours or more. Boys: *sweatdrop* Bubbles & Boomer: well till then R&R BYE!)


End file.
